


Raindrops

by ms_worplesdon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aquaphilia, Grimmauld Place, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_worplesdon/pseuds/ms_worplesdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Seamus discover a mutual love of water... and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shes_gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/gifts).



> Originally written for shes_gone in 2008. I got to come up with Irish wizard slang, so I'm pretty sure I coined "Sure Merlin." If anyone's seen this anywhere else shoot me a line. I'd love to see if it caught on anywhere or if someone else came up with it first!

~~~   
  
Harry rushed home after work and immediately began flinging the doors open to every vacant bedroom. He narrowed it down to two rooms, and finally settled on the one closest to the bathroom. It was slightly bigger than Ron and Hermione’s old room, and had a huge tester bed with crewel work hangings against one wall. There was also a sturdy velvet settee by the fireplace. What it needed was a good cleaning. Harry shook his head thoughtfully. He was crap at cleaning spells. What he could  _really_  use was Hermione’s help.   
  
When he Flooed their flat Ron answered.   
  
“Harry! You  _need_  to come by the shop tomorrow and see what George’s come up with. It’s this lotion that–”   
  
“Sorry, Ron, but I need Hermione. She around?” he asked hopefully.   
  
“Nah. Not back from work yet. What’s up?”   
  
“Seamus is moving in tonight, and I need help getting a room ready for him.”   
  
Ron’s eyes widened and he seemed to hesitate. He looked at Harry carefully and opened and closed his mouth a few times.   
  
“Ron. This dramatic pause thing is wasting valuable floo powder. Why don’t you just come on over?”   
  
Ron nodded quickly. “Let me just leave a note for Hermione. I’ll be over with some food and I’ll help out.”   
  
“‘Kay.”   
  
He very much wondered what that was all about.   
~~~   
  
Ron arrived 15 minutes later with curry in tow. Harry called down to him from Seamus’s new room.   
  
“Up here! Do we need plates? I’ve got forks. When’s Hermione getting here? I’ve got new linens and stole that great rug from the study on the third floor. Do you think he’ll want a desk?” His excitement was causing him to ramble a bit.   
  
“Mate, calm down. It’s just curry, we can eat out of the containers. Hermione will come here straight after work, and I have no idea about the rest,” Ron replied.   
  
“Do you know his favorite color by chance? Quidditch team. Think. Think,” he muttered to himself. “Aha! Green! This is going to be brilliant! He’s been looking really depressed lately, and–”   
  
“‘M not surprised,” Ron mumbled.   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. “It’s to be expected, don’t you think?”   
  
Harry stared. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”   
  
Ron looked at him incredulously. “What?! He tried to have it off with Dean!”   
  
“What?”   
  
“But Dean wasn’t having any of it and let him down as gently as a bloke can under the circumstances. I mean, can you imagine?” He shook his head.   
  
Harry felt the blood rush to his face.   
  
“Er... that’s... awkward?” he hazarded.   
  
“Uh, yeah. I should say so,” Ron agreed, popping the lid off his curry. He eyed Harry thoughtfully as he chewed. “Does it bother you?” he finally asked.   
  
Harry considered this. He got the impression that he ought to be put off or something, but to be honest he was kind of intrigued. He’d never really known a bent person before. Seamus was of medium height and a sinewy sort of muscular, rather like a dancer, Harry thought. But he wasn’t the slightest bit effeminate. He was always a very manly sort of bloke– athletic and with a surprisingly filthy sense of humor. Harry had been on his bad side before, yes, but he understood it in retrospect for the family loyalty that it was, and he couldn’t imagine being uncomfortable around him.   
  
Footsteps thundered up the stairs.   
  
“Oh Harry!” Hermione cried as she raced to him and flung her arms around him. “I think it’s so wonderful that you’re doing this!”   
  
“Um, thanks?”   
  
“I was beginning to think he’d be ostracized completely, and to have you of all people look past the gossip and bring him back to his friends... well, I just think it’s wonderful.” She beamed at him.   
  
“Er, Hermione, I had no idea, because  _no one ever tells me anything_.” He glared at them both. “But Ron just told me what happened.”   
  
She looked crestfallen.   
  
“And as I was just about to say to Ron, it doesn’t bother me. Honestly, it’s fine. I’m really looking forward to having a housemate again. It’s going to be great,” he enthused. And he meant it.   
  
Her smile returned. “I’m so glad.” She looked around critically. “This is his room?”   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
“Well let’s get to work!”   
~~~   
  
Harry looked around repeatedly, fiddling with the pillows on the bed. Yet he couldn’t find fault with anything they’d done. The walnut paneling shone, as did the floor. The carpet was clean and thick and comfortable underfoot. The windows and the crystal hanging from the torches sparkled. The wardrobe smelled of fresh cedar and the mattress faintly of lavender. They installed a bookshelf and a desk, and Harry put throw pillows on the settee. And the linens and bed hangings were Kestrels green. If that didn’t say welcome, Harry didn’t know what did.   
  
It was nearly nine, so he went downstairs to wait by the Floo. His stomach kept doing little jumps and he considered pouring a firewhisky to calm himself a bit.   
  
The flames flared to life and Seamus came through into the drawing room.   
  
“Hello, Harry.” He looked around nervously, and carried nothing more than his old school trunk and a rucksack. Knowing what he knew now, Harry felt his stomach do a real lurch this time. He desperately wanted to make Seamus feel comfortable.   
  
“Welcome! Welcome, yes! Come on, let me pour you a drink and give you the tour,” he gushed.   
  
Seamus put down his bag and smiled slightly. “Aye, I could use one of those.”   
  
Harry pointed his wand and the trunk and bag and sent them to Seamus’s room. Then he poured two firewhiskys and handed one to Seamus.   
  
“So.” He decided to begin with the kitchen.   
~~~   
  
“And this is the bathroom. There’s just the one per floor, but it’s pretty huge, and there are two basins, so I don’t think we’ll have any problems with sharing. I managed with both Ron and Hermione, so...what is it?”   
  
Seamus was staring at the bathtub.   
  
“Sorry, I... nice tub,” he replied, still riveted.   
  
Harry looked at it. It was one of those old fashioned copper tubs big enough to have a party in. There were windows on the wall beyond it that were charmed so that no one could see in, which was important now that the Fidelius was gone. Next to those there were French doors opening onto a covered porch. Harry liked to sit there late at night while he ran his bath. He would set the spigot to a very slow flow so that he could hear the splash and the patter of the drops as they hit the metal for as long as possible. He shivered just thinking about it.   
  
“Yeah. It is,” he agreed. He walked back into the hallway. “This is my room over here.” He waited as Seamus poked his head in for a look. “And  _this_  is yours.” He stepped back to let Seamus walk in first. He felt his throat tighten. He really wanted him to like it.   
  
Seamus looked around in awe. “Merlin, Harry! This is–” He paused. “See here, I’m gonna be honest with you. I don’t know what I’m doing here.” Harry watched the almost hopeful look in his eyes flicker out.   
  
“You’re coming here to live with me because I asked you to in all sincerity and I don’t know what part of this situation you’re having so much trouble with. I want you to be here. I wouldn’t have asked you otherwise.”   
  
Something in his words finally cracked the armor. For the first time that day he watched Seamus break into an actual smile. It made his eyes crinkle at the corners and Harry found himself watching the small dimple on his right cheek.   
  
“Alright then. You’ve convinced me,” he stated simply, still smiling.   
  
Harry was filled with a sense of satisfaction. He smiled back.   
  
“Another firewhisky?”   
~~~   
  
They talked for hours. Seamus sprawled out on the settee and Harry on the floor by his feet. By two in the morning they were completely up to date on the details of each others lives.   
  
Except for a few things. They were lucky it was a Friday. Harry had not asked about the Dean situation specifically, but his curiosity  _was_  egged on by the liquor, and before he knew it he’d gone and said something.   
  
“When did you know?”   
  
Seamus narrowed his eyes at him. “When did I know what?”   
  
Harry waggled his finger at him. “No, no, no. You know what I’m talking about. When’d you know you fancied blokes?”   
  
Seamus rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled deeply. “Fourth year,” he confessed.   
  
“Wow.” Harry digested this. “That early?  _How_  did you know?” he pressed.   
  
Seamus reddened significantly. “Second task. Er, Cedric Diggory.”   
  
“Oh.” Harry nodded. “Makes sense. I respect your taste. Please continue,” he exclaimed, raising his glass into the air in a commanding fashion.   
  
Seamus laughed. “What else is there to tell? That the sight of wet blokes is my Achilles heel? Merlin, I’d never be having...if he hadn’t... _fecking hell_.” His smile faded.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Harry offered. He’d killed the mood, that much was plain. “I didn’t mean to pry. Well, maybe a little. I just wanted to understand.”   
  
Seamus nodded. “I know.”   
  
“Um... You can talk to me. I want this to work, yeah?” He stood, a little worse for the firewhisky, but not too bad.   
  
“Yeah. Thanks.”   
  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then. Goodnight,” he said as he headed for the door.   
  
“Goodnight now,” whispered Seamus as he stared at a bedpost. He seemed to have slipped back into the same melancholy as before.   
  
Harry promised himself he’d change that.   
  
Once he closed the door, Harry was struck with the urgent desire to take a bath. As he listened to the water run he sat next to the tub swirling his fingers around in it and thinking about what Seamus had said. As soon as he’d mentioned wet blokes he clammed up. He must have been talking about what happened with Dean. It must have happened as Dean was getting out of the shower or something. A sudden image of a wet Seamus popped into his head– beads of water dripping from his hair onto his shoulders. Harry broke out in goosebumps and let the water from his fingers drip down his legs. He felt his cock stiffen.   
  
Maybe it was the firewhisky, but he didn’t regret what he did next in the slightest.   
~~~   
  
The next week passed by quickly and pleasantly. Seamus seemed to have settled in quite nicely. He brought over some more of his things from his old flat and soon small signs of him began to appear all over the house. Harry couldn’t help but smile every time he found a used water glass left somewhere. It meant that Seamus had been there– examining the piano, talking to the tiny portrait of Sirius in the drawing room, reading in what must be his favorite chair. He helped cook in the evenings and lectured Harry at length on malt. In turn, Harry waxed poetic about brooms.   
  
What surprised and pleased Harry to no end was the fact that Seamus seemed to take responsibility for the state of the bathroom. Kreacher did the rough, but Seamus contributed nice un-smelly soaps and bath flakes. He cast heating charms on the towels that lasted forever. He also charmed the mirror to be steam free and did the same to a small mirror he added on an extendable arm for morning showers. Shaving in the shower felt indescribably luxurious, and Harry loved it.   
  
He found himself eager to get home each day, something he hadn’t felt with such intensity in ages. Harry’s thoughts were usually centered around Seamus, but it didn’t bother him any. Every smile or laugh he elicited from the other man felt like an accomplishment. Making Seamus happy created a physical reaction– he felt something rush through him. He didn’t even bother trying to deny it. Thinking about where those feelings could be headed filled him with an anticipation he’d not known since he first came to Hogwarts.   
  
Sometimes he was very confused by all of this.  
  
That Friday found them unwinding after dinner with some Old Ogden’s. There was something in the air that Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on.   
  
“You know this stuff is shite, right?” Seamus asked, waving his tumbler. “Why is it that nearly every British wizard spends seven years in the Highlands and yet you all still drink this crappy blended...crap? Here when good whisky is the only thing you’ll be doing better outside of Ireland.” He shook his head in fond exasperation. “So I’ve ordered some Dalziell’s Kit because this just can’t go on, I’m telling you.”   
  
Harry nodded, absently. “We should go out sometime.”   
  
Seamus blinked.   
  
“Get out of the house,” he continued. “Do something fun. We’ve got to smell the air and see people. Don’t you think so?”   
  
“I like being here,” he replied softly.   
  
Harry looked up at him. “Yeah. So do I.”   
  
“Smells like a storm is coming, now. D’you mind if I open a couple of windows?” Seamus asked hesitantly.   
  
“Please do!” Harry enthused.   
  
Just then a huge clap of thunder sounded. The sky seemed to split into two as the rain began coming down in torrents.   
  
Harry shivered and saw Seamus’s eyes drawn to the gooseflesh of his forearms.   
  
“I love thunderstorms,” Harry sighed, locking eyes with him.   
  
“Me too,” Seamus said quietly.   
  
Perhaps it was the storm, but Harry felt something absolutely  _electric_  pass between them.   
  
Inspiration struck once again. “Follow me and bring the bottle.”   
  
He led Seamus up into their bathroom and out onto the porch, grabbing a few enormous towels along the way.   
  
“Let’s make a thunderstorm fort!” His body was thrumming at the chance to do this with someone else.   
  
He moved two chairs so their backs were facing with room between for them to sit. He put one towel on the floor like a carpet between and another draped over the backs of the chairs creating a little cave. Harry beckoned Seamus to come sit next to him. He wrapped the last towel around their shoulders like a blanket and took a swig from the bottle. They sat there watching and listening to the rain pound and splash. Little droplets spattered their bodies as they sat shivering next to each other.   
  
“This is...interesting,” Seamus said tentatively.   
  
“Isn’t it brilliant?” Harry inhaled deeply.   
  
“Aye. It is,” he breathed back.   
  
They were so close, hip to hip wrapped under the towels. Harry was almost dizzy as he felt his trousers tighten. He turned his head slightly towards Seamus.   
  
“My favorite part is getting hit by the mist.”   
  
Seamus moved slightly closer. When he spoke his voice was low and husky and right in his ear. “I love the contrast. Hot breath against the gusts of cold wind, all of it laced with icy drops.”   
  
Harry shuddered.  _Merlin, this felt so good._    
  
He placed his hand on the small of Seamus’s back. “I love  _this_ ,” he whispered against his cheek.   
  
He could hear Seamus’s breath hitch as he continued to let his hot breath graze the other’s skin.   
  
“What’ll you be after, then?” he whispered back.   
  
Emboldened, Harry licked his lips and placed a kiss against his cheekbone.   
  
Seamus leaned in closer, practically panting. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”   
  
“Yes,” he breathed, “and I want to keep doing it.”   
  
A strangled sigh was the only thing he heard in response.   
  
Harry kissed him gently at first, sucking lightly on his lower lip, his tongue slowly dancing it’s way inside. The whisky may have been shite, but fuck he tasted amazing. He knew just what he wanted to do.   
  
“I want to touch you.”   
  
Seamus grasped Harry’s free hand and guided it down between his legs.   
  
“I want to make you wet,” he continued to choke out, his voice shaking. When had he lost his self control?   
  
“ _Fuck_ , I want your mouth on me,” Seamus gasped.   
  
Harry nodded quickly. He was more turned on than he could ever remember being in his life. He was actually trembling.   
  
They helped each other disrobe, their skin warm and moist. Harry couldn’t stop a little moan from escaping as he saw Seamus spread out in front of him. He was flat on the towel, his sinewy muscles visible beneath milky skin. Harry’s mouth watered.   
  
He collected himself and put his hand out to collect water from the storm. He pulled his arm back and let it drip slowly onto Seamus’s face. Seamus’s breath was fast and shallow, his body covered in goose bumps. Harry traced his wet fingertips down his chest, over his belly button, down onto his thigh. Seamus’s balls tightened visibly.   
  
He placed his wet hand on the other man’s cock and lightly stroked its length.   
  
“Suck me,” Seamus pleaded.   
  
He bent over Seamus and exhaled hot breath onto his twitching cock. When he pulled it into his mouth entirely Harry nearly came on the spot. The storm continued to pound as he licked and sucked, the rain still tickling them gently. As Harry tasted the come filling his mouth, the body below him racking with shudders, he could think of nothing else that would please Seamus more than this.   
  
“Please...fuck me, Harry.”   
~~~   
  
 _3 months later..._  
  
“Come sit in front of me.” Seamus beckoned Harry over with soapy hands.   
  
He immersed himself in the tub and let the other man wrap his body around him, rubbing his neck and back with smooth practiced movements. He groaned loudly.   
  
“Our friend who must not be named was an idiot for turning this down. Nothing could be better than this.”   
  
Seamus chuckled into Harry’s neck.   
  
“Nah. Like I said, he just happened to be wet when I was desperate and vulnerable. You, on the other hand. Well, I’ve wanked to you since fourth year.” He continued to place small kisses to Harry’s neck.   
  
“You  _what?_ ” Harry craned his neck around to look at the other man. “I thought that you fancied Cedric then!”   
  
“Nah, but he was an obvious choice and I couldn’t tell you the truth. Not then. You were in your  _clothes!_  That’s when I decided you might be a wee bit touched, to be honest. Sure Merlin, what kind of man takes his shoes and socks off to get into the water, and then leaves his robes on?”   
  
“Hey! I fell asleep in the library and didn’t have time to go get swim trunks, I’ll have you know!”   
  
“Aye, but the robes,” Seamus chortled. “Never in all my days have I seen such a fit of absent-mindedness. If my cock weren’t pressed  _right against your bum,_ ”   
  
Harry gasped.   
  
“I’d be wondering if you left your pants on.”   
  
“Oh ha bloody ha.”   
  
“When you came out of that water with your trousers glued to your bits like that. Merlin! Do you have any idea what sort of illegal acts I wanted to...” he trailed off.   
  
Harry grinned.   
  
“How about you tell me?”   
  
 _fin_

 


End file.
